


Drunken Confession

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kiba and Naruto share a drink, and the dog boy confesses his past desire for Naruto, and how that ember hasn’t been extinguished just yet.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 75





	Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Kiba and Naruto share a drink, and the dog boy confesses his past desire for Naruto, and how that ember hasn’t been extinguished just yet.

-x-

“Ahahahaha!” Kiba was laughing rather loudly. “To think I got a chance to drink with the Hokage I feel honored.” He patted Naruto’s back.

“Jeez Kiba, you need to slow down, you know with Kyuubi it takes me longer to get drunk.” He looked at his friend. They had both grown up since the war Kiba; with his wild hair, sexy goatee, rippling muscles, which he liked leaving exposed with his tight fishnet shirt. Naruto with his slowly growing blonde hair, equally muscled, still the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world.

“Aww man I just can’t get over this short hair!” he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“Yeah yeah, it’s my fault I was trying one of Jiraiya-sensei’s jutsu and messed it up bad, but they say my hair would grow back.” He smiled, and Kiba smiled back.

“Yeah, you always had really good hair.” He spoke, a drunken yet dreamy look on his face.

“Sorry I’ve been busy, how are things with you?” they had both finally been free, so were visiting the only bar in konoha that served ramen.

Kiba sighed angrily. “I’m not happy, it was bad enough Ma forced me into an arranged marriage, but to that cat woman of all things.” He leaned back in his chair. “I want someone else, but I can’t have them.” He spared a glance to the blonde, before taking a shot of alcohol.

“Well if you want I can annul that marriage for you. I am Hokage after all. You should be happy.” He took a drink.

“Not possible, there is only one way to nullify the marriage, and it’s not possible for me.” He said, he took another drink, it was the alpha and beta clause when he married the cat woman he was the alpha in that relationship, the only way out was for him to become the beta for a male. “What about you and Hinata how are things there?” he still sounded mad.

“We had an arrangement, she’s living at the Uzumaki estate, and after giving me two kids, she is now free to live them and date whoever she wants.” He said with a grin, Kiba eyed him curiously, and then the blonde chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe what we had to go through, I had to teach her my reverse sexy jutsu just so we could do it.”

“Huh?” the dog nin gasped.

“Oh yeah, I’m gay, she used the jutsu to turn into a guy, the beauty of it was my jutsu allowed her to get pregnant in that state. So her father’s happy now that the hyuuga clan will carry on, taking the pressure off her.” He explained and took another drink. “And although it’s not exactly as I pictured it I got the family I always wanted.”

“Then why did you marry her!” Kiba snapped angrily. “All this time I thought you were straight.”

“Nope, and the marriage is basically for show, in fact Hinata already has someone else, there dating and I’ve offered him a place to stay at the estate as well.” Kiba got silent and took a big swig of his drink. “So back to you who’s this special someone you want?”

At this Kiba couldn’t help but chuckle. “You really are stupid.” He slid over to the blonde, his hand touching the blonde’s leg.

“Kiba?” the brunette descended, getting really close face to face. Kiba’s cheeks were hot with a blush. Their lips met and in that moment, the two felt a spark.

Naruto pushed him back. “You’re drunk baka don’t do something you’re gonna regret.”

Kiba grabbed his hand and brought it to the front of his tight pants, the blonde could feel his throbbing cock. “My only regret was not telling you how I felt when you first came back with Jiraiya.” He leaned in and licked Naruto’s cheek. “When I was a kid I was so stupid I messed with ya to hide my true feelings, but when you left I missed you so much.” He clung to the blonde and nuzzled his neck.

Naruto blushed and felt Kiba pulse in his hand. “I realized it to late and you were gone again, and after the war I heard you and Hinata were dating so I thought you were straight and my feelings were never gonna be returned.”

“Kiba I’m warning you, you are drunk so you better stop, your married still, and if I can’t annul it…”

“You can!” he said, he stared into the blonde’s eyes. “I can only get out of my arranged marriage if I am taken by a stronger male, an alpha. Only my alpha can null my union with her.” He refused to say her name. “You are the only man I’ve wanted to top me.” He looked for any sign of acceptance in the blonde’s eyes, his eyes were still focused on him, he was deep in thought.

Suddenly the hand on his crotch began to move, he rubbed the hard bulge. “Ahh!” Kiba moaned, he looked at the blonde with hope sparkling in his eyes.

“Do you wanna know, what my ideal picture for a family was?” he shook his head, all his brain power had been sucked to his cock as it was rubbed by the blonde’s hand. “Me, and you. A few kids with nin dogs and foxes.” The blonde leaned forward and began to nip the dog boy’s ear.

“R-r-really!” he stuttered through a moan.

“Yes, but before we continue I want to hear it from your mouth, my sexy dog lover.” He pulled back, not before giving him a teasing lick.

“I love you Naruto!” he moaned.

Wham! Naruto slammed money on the table, paying for their drinks and food. Whoosh. Naruto sweeped Kiba off his feet, he carried the dog male bridal style.

“I love you to Kiba.” In a flash they were out of the bar and the dog boy was whisked to a hotel. The blonde kissed the brunette, the kiss was a little sloppy, but to be fair Kiba was drunk. Their tongues danced together, Naruto dominating the kiss, which only aroused Kiba more.

The attendant at the desk quickly gave them a room, to which Naruto jumped them to. He kicked the door in and carried his dog boy to the bed. Kiba looked up and he nearly came as Naruto removed his upper clothing, revealing his tanned body.

He licked his lips, the blonde descended upon him, removing his jacket. Showing his own lustful need he ripped off the male’s fishnet shirt. “I’ve always wanted to rip that shirt off you!” he growled, his hands wondered over his chiseled body, caressing his pecs and abs.

“Bout time!” he moaned, as the blonde’s hands began to massage his chest, the fingers caressing his perky nipples. Naruto attacked his neck, kissing and sucking and nipping! “Ah yeah, yes ohh!” he was getting marked and he loved it. He’d wear his love bites with pride.

The blonde descended, letting his tongue run along the heated skin. His hands never broke a beat in teasing his nips, pinching and rolling the erect buds. The brunette was moaning and writhing in pleasure, mentally swearing he’d never wear tight pants again.

His cock was rubbing painfully in his pants, earning whimpers from the dog nin. Wanting to give his soon to be lover some relief he let his hands wander down and he began to lower the male’s pants. The tight pants tugged his arousal down, but slowly everything was revealed, Kiba’s thick bush of manly hair. His cock sprang up, his pre overflowing and running down his dick to his smooth balls. “Ahhhh,” he sighed with relief.

Naruto’s hands come down, while he proceeds to lick Kiba’s rock hard abs, tracing his well defined muscles. His left hand scratches his pubes. “Oh yeah!” he let out, and his other hand cups his heavy balls. “Fuck!”

“So big, have you had no relief?” he massaged the full sack, while playfully scratching his pubes. He shamelessly licked along his navel.

“Ohhh of course not, I refused to touch her!” he groaned.

“Then allow me to make up on your wedding night.” He made quick work of his own pants allowing his huge dick to spring up, the musky odor had Kiba drooling. While the dog boy eyed his huge arousal, it standing at 10 inches and incredibly thick, Kiba’s own manhood standing proud at 9 inches. Their dicks met with each other.

“Fuck yes!” he groaned, but was held down. “Shit!” two clones had been summoned, both equally naked. Still he couldn’t help but smirk in his fantasies he often imagined Naruto using this technique.

“Don’t get to excited, there just here to watch for now, and make sure you stay down and let your alpha do the work.” The original blonde settles between his legs. He caresses his hard on, feeling him pulse in his hand. “You have such a musky dick, so naughty and perverted. Looks delicious!” with one go he consumes the dog nin’s cock.

“Ohh fuck!” he howls, Naruto hums around his cock, nuzzling his pubes. Kiba’s hips buck, and the blonde greedily bobs his head, slurping and sucking on his hot cock. “Oh shit cumming!!” he climaxed hard, shooting his seed into the blonde’s mouth.

Naruto pulls off, swallowing every drop. “Delicious.” He purred, and poked Kiba’s still hard manhood. “I’ve heard rumors of Inuzuka stamina shall we put it to the test?”

“Yes please!” Naruto offered his fingers, and the boy began to happily lick and suck on his digits. He got them nice and wet, and they came down to caress his soon to be used hole. One finger slipped in, and Naruto whistled at how his insides welcomed him inside. The finger became two, and then three, Kiba’s greedy hole sucking him in.

Naruto pumped Kiba’s manhood while fucking his hole with his fingers, his mouth occupied Kiba’s balls. He licked along his smooth sack, licking down to kiss and lick his taint. His fingers curled and massaged his inner walls.

The clones shared what they could see to their master. Kiba was drooling and panting, his cheeks heated more than a drunken blush but one of hot arousal. They allowed him to play with his own nipples, as he revels in the pleasure his alpha provided. Those talented fingers soon found his pleasure spot, and when he cried out the blonde knew he found it.

He started slamming his fingers in, hitting the prostate again and again. “Ah cumming!” he howled, this time thick ropes of cum rained down onto his body. Even after a second release his cock was still hard, his member pulsing with what could be his final release. Naruto collected some of his thick cream and used it to lube his stiff cock.

The fingers were removed earning a groan of loss from the brunette. “Ah please, don’t tease. We both need this!”

“Alright, but don’t blame me if your sore tomorrow.” He positioned his lubed cock, and with one thrust he buried his full length inside.

“Ahh so big!” Kiba moaned with joy, his inside were opened wide, and the hot cock reached so deep inside him. The thrust caused an extra spurt of cum shoot from his dick.

“Ohh yeah tighter than I dreamed!” the blonde moaned. He started moving, and Kiba for a brief moment thought this was a dream, as the blonde pulled out and the emptiness he felt inside, but that was soon thrown out the window as he thrust back in.

“Fuck!” Kiba howled, his long muscled legs wrapped around his waist. “So good fuck me hard fast now now now!” he moaned.

Naruto obeyed and began pounding away, his balls smacking Kiba’s firm rear. Kiba’s own balls were stimulated as they were constantly being caressed by the blonde’s pubes with every thrust. Every thrust had Kiba’s dick wagging. Without any touch to his cock, just from the pleasure of being filled again and again, the dog male came. His cum erupted between them, and his inside tightened around the blonde.

Kiba groaned as his alpha thrust into his clenching heat, adding even more friction. Soon the blonde came, firing his seed deep inside him. “Your cum, its inside me, its real so good!” He was filled with equal potency.

They basked in their release, Kiba’s spent dick laying in his cum covered abs. It didn’t take him long before he felt the blonde’s still hard cock start to move again.

“You ready for the Uzumaki Special?” the blonde asked, on cue the clones moved bringing their own equally hard cocks to his face.

“Yes!” he moaned. It would be awhile before he got it up again, but his hunger for the blonde had yet to be sated. He started sucking on the clone on the left, while the clone on the right rubbed his dick all over the dog boy’s face. Naruto continued pounding at Kiba’s well filled hole, his toes curling with joy.

Kiba got back up 40 minutes later, so his hard dick was played with. He got a full taste of Naruto’s cum, as the first clone came and poured down his throat, and the other one came all over his face. He smiled with glee, he enjoyed the taste of his seed, but what really got him hot was being covered in his essence. His cum smelled so delicious and it smelled like him, and now he smelled like him. The blonde soon came again filling him up again with cum.

Naruto caressed his goatee. “Don’t think this is over yet, let’s push our chakra to the limit.” He kissed the male, their tongues caressing each other. The kiss broke and Naruto turned his head to see what he meant. 10 clones, yes 10 clones all naked and horny and all for Kiba.

He got to pump two clones, feeling their hot cocks. Another two smacked his face with their manhoods, letting their hot manhoods brush against his face, he enjoyed not only the feel but the musk emanating from them, one clone even switched to rubbing his balls over him He kept his mouth open and his tongue swiping the passing manliness. Another two went to his pits, on the left licking and nuzzling him while the other rubbed his dick over the sensitive area coating it with pre. Another clone straddled his chest and rubbed his penis between his pecs, he fucked his muscled chest thrusting quickly. The other was on his cock greedily sucking on his pulsing manhood, while pumping his own. The last two were at his feet, the one on the left was rubbing his dick along the sole of Kiba’s feet, the other was licking his foot, running between his toes. All this done while the original plowed his no longer virgin soil, his insides might as well be formed to the blonde’s cock now, Kiba was claimed and he measure the joy.

6 hours later

Kiba was drenched in cum, his eyes completely glazed over with lust. Still he never looked happier. Even his belly was nice and swollen from all the cum inside. He summoned one last clone, and had it henge into a dildo the exact size and shape of his penis, but it held the warmth of his body. He used it to plug up Kiba’s hole.

“So much to do now.” He scooped up the unconscious male. He couldn’t clean him up not yet, he took him to the Inuzuka compound and laid Tsume’s cum covered child at her feet. Yes he knew Inuzuka law, you didn’t get to be hokage without knowing the laws of it’s clans. Without his confession he’d never have acted on it.

Tsume looked from her son to the man who was her hokage. “I see, took you two long enough. I assume you want the arranged marriage broken?”

“Yes as his alpha I do, and as kage I approve it.”

“Very well,” she offered her hand to him. They shook on it and she pulled him in close. “I want grand kids before I die don’t disappoint.” With that said she closed the door.

Naruto took Kiba home for a well deserved shower. They had a lot to do, Kiba’s stuff had to be moved into the estate, Bolt was more than happy to have another daddy. The others laughed at them that it took them so long, and that it took Kiba getting drunk for them to finally hook up. Still despite how it started the love was real.

Mpreg ending do not read if you do not like mpreg

It wouldn’t be long till he had a bunch of little brothers. Naruto had all kinds of jutsu, a combo of Tsunade and Kyuubi to make the perfect technique to allow a male to get pregnant.

He couldn’t believe it, he had the love of his life, a beautiful son and daughter, and three son’s from his best friend, boy friend, beta, lover, and husband. Bolt was a great big bro to, Minaki, Tsukon (twins), and Akaru their youngest. Naruto promised the next kid he would carry himself. Minaki and Tsukon both took after Kiba, Minaki had whisker scars and Tsukon had the Inuzuka markings, but they were orange, that was the only way you could tell them apart. Akaru had his father’s hair but had the Inuzuka markings red like Kiba’s.

In their bedroom the hokage had his beloved beta curled up next to him, Bolt was under his free arm, and the twins were resting on his belly, Kiba had an arm thrown around them. The infant was in the crib at the foot of the bed. “My family!” he said with a grin. His mate even asleep his lips curved into a smile.

End


End file.
